Conventional means of transporting pallets use a moving, motorised, conveyor. For example this may comprise a pair of side rails joined by a plurality of parallel rotating cylinders which impart drive to a pallet lying upon them. The cylinders are provided with slipping clutches so that when a particular pallet reaches a desired work station, the pallet can be held stationary at that work station, holding the cylinders still by virtue of the clutching slipping. Such a system is wasteful in terms of power requirements and is inflexible; it is difficult to alter the configuration of the conveyor once assembled in situ. Also, automation of the pallet movement is difficult.